


Let me entertain you

by azziria



Series: All I want is a picture of you [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, M/M, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes to watch.</p>
<p>Danny's a photographer specializing in 'artistic' porn, and Steve's the new model who's seriously challenging his ability to remain professionally detached...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me entertain you

**Author's Note:**

> A timestamp for the [All I want is a picture of you](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16253) 'verse. Comes some time after [Kinda I want to](http://archiveofourown.org/works/372717).

**Let me entertain you**

Danny likes to watch. 

So he's a very visual guy, he is a photographer after all, it's his job to watch things, to look for shapes, angles, interesting interactions of light and shadow, anything that might make a good picture. He's a _professional_ watcher, it's what he does. 

Danny particularly likes to watch Steve getting fucked. 

Purely in a professional capacity, you understand. 

Steve getting fucked is the best, but Steve on his knees sucking cock is a pretty damn fine sight too, and right now that's what Danny's focusing on. Because Steve is on his knees with Adam's cock down his throat and Charlie's cock grasped firmly in his right hand and things are starting to get interesting. 

Adam's got one hand tangled in Steve's hair, angling Steve's head just so as he thrusts into Steve's mouth, small movements but precise, and his other hand slides round the back of Charlie's neck to pull him in for a kiss, open-mouthed and hot. Danny pulls back to catch this on camera, the two of them caught up in one another, seeming oblivious to Steve on his knees servicing them, and Danny knows that these sort of photos sell well. Charlie moans into Adam's kiss and hitches his hips forward, and Steve takes the hint, pulling back against Adam's restraining hand to let Adam's cock slip from his lips and turning slightly to run his tongue across the head of Charlie's cock. With his left hand he grasps Adam, guiding both cocks close together so that he can access both with ease, moving from one to the other and back again to suckle on both in turn. The angle isn't quite right for him to take both of them in his mouth at once, but it still makes for a good shot, and Danny comes in close to frame a series of close-ups of Steve's mouth, lips spit-slick and dark as he services two cocks at once. 

Hot though it is, it isn't the main event, and Danny's getting impatient. "OK guys," he says, trying to sound coolly objective, "I've got what I need here, let's move it to the bed." 

Steve pushes himself up from the floor, licking his lips as he stands, and Danny's _so_ not thinking about how he'd like to put Steve back down there, to feel that mouth on his cock and shoot his load down Steve's throat _right now_. He's getting better at controlling those thoughts, he really is, better at ignoring just how hard all this makes him and concentrating on the job in hand... 

If that was good, then what comes next is going to be even better. 

Danny fusses with the lights, checking that everything's set up just right, he wants this to go off without a hitch. Truth be told, he can't quite believe that this is really happening. Adam and Charlie are both big guys where it matters: Adam's slightly longer, Charlie's a bit thicker, but neither of them has anything to be ashamed of in the cock department (and Danny might just feel a tiny bit inadequate if he didn't keep reminding himself that these guys aren't in the porn business just because of their pretty faces and rock hard abs). And Steve's going to... Steve's going to... Danny dry swallows, because yeah, he's imagined this once or twice but he never thought it would actually happen... 

Adam stretches himself out on his back on the bed, legs half off so that he can plant his feet on the floor. He's got lube and he's slicking himself up, fingers smoothing up and down his shaft until his cock stands proud and glistening under the lights. "OK," he says, and Steve crawls onto the bed and straddles him, his own cock jutting hard against his belly. He grasps Adam's cock in one hand to guide the head to where it needs to be, then slides down onto it in one fluid movement, right the way down until Adam is buried balls-deep, and yet again Danny has to admire just how good Steve is at this. Steve rocks forward, planting his hands either side of Adam's shoulders to brace himself, allowing Danny to get a couple of good shots of his ass and that tattoo and Adam thrust deep inside him before Charlie moves in behind him, one hand spreading lube liberally over his own cock as he strokes himself in preparation. 

"You ready?" Charlie asks, leaning in to run his fingertips lightly around the rim of Steve's hole where it's stretched around Adam's cock. 

"Yeah, I'm ready," Steve breathes, and Charlie gets one knee up on the bed, positioning himself so that his cock juts against the crack of Steve's ass, angling it down to rub against the base of Adam's cock where it disappears into Steve's body. Steve's got his head thrown back, lip bitten as the head of Charlie's cock nudges against the rim of his hole and then slowly, slowly pushes in and Jesus fuck, Steve's got two cocks in him, two cocks stretching him wide and filling him up and it just might be the most obscenely perfect thing that Danny's ever seen. 

Charlie stops when he's in, giving Steve a chance to adjust, but Steve gasps "Move", a harsh and needy sound, and so Charlie _moves_ , pulling halfway out and then sliding back in slow but firm, and fuck that's tight, that's got to feel amazing. Charlie pulls back again, and Danny gets in close, camera focused on the stretch of Steve's lube-slick hole around the two cocks sliding together as Charlie picks up speed and thrusts in harder, causing Steve to hiss a breath as he does so. Adam starts to buck his hips up, thrusting shallowly at first but then more strongly as he finds a rhythm in counterpoint to Charlie, and now Steve's got his head down, braced and riding it out as the two cocks fuck into him, and Danny's finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on the job in hand, because seriously... 

"You got what you need, Danny?" Charlie sounds strained and breathless, like he's been running a tough race, and Danny's surprised he's managed to hold on for so long, but then Charlie's a pro, he knows how to make it last for the camera. 

"Yeah, I'm good, let's see you come over his ass, I want a shot of that," and Danny's not sure he sounds any less breathless than Charlie, but he gets himself together long enough to step back and frame the shot as Charlie shoves in all the way one more time and then pulls out. He comes hard over Steve's tattoo and Steve's ass, and Danny focuses in on the semen splattering pearl-white across the crisp ink and dripping down to where Adam's cock is still buried deep in Steve's body, and fuck if that isn't almost as hot as the whole two-cocks-in-one-hole thing. 

Adam puts his hands on Steve's hips, fingers digging in to encourage Steve to move and Steve does, rocking forward and then back again to fuck himself on Adam's cock, and he still looks tight, and how's that possible when he's just had two cocks up his ass? Adam snaps his hips up to meet Steve as he grinds down, and it must still feel good, because it only takes a few moments before Adam groans and stutters his hips, thrusting deep inside Steve as he comes and then going still. 

Steve pulls off Adam's cock with a long, slow slide, and sprawls on his back next to Adam, legs spread wide, feet planted and knees bent so that the camera can see his hole, reddened and slightly swollen and leaking come. He's still got his eyes closed as he fists his cock, jacking himself with a dozen or so firm strokes that take him over the edge and he loses it, shooting across his stomach to add to the mess already smeared across his balls and ass. He looks thoroughly debauched, and all Danny can think about is how much he wants to fuck Steve right now, except that Adam and Charlie are still there, and Steve's probably sore as hell... 

"Hold it there," he orders Steve, crouching to get some low-angle shots and nodding to Adam and Charlie, "You guys can go shower." He's vaguely aware of them obeying, but his focus is on Steve, on capturing the way he's sprawled across the bed all wanton and fucked out, and on quelling his own erection. 

"Danny." Steve's got his eyes open now, he's watching Danny and that grin, that daring, dirty, dangerous grin is starting to steal across his face. "Go on, do it, you know you want to..." and fuck, yeah, Danny _wants to_ , wants to slide his cock right into Steve's hole, all wide open and slick with come, it would feel so hot and so dirty and so good... it's just that Adam and Charlie are still here, and Danny's one for watching, he's not into giving a show... Steve spreads his legs wider, brazen and utterly shameless. "Come on Danny, fuck me, just do it..." He can hear laughter from the shower room, Adam and Charlie shouting back and forth over the noise of the water, and he has time but not _enough_ time... 

Not enough time to fuck Steve, perhaps, but maybe... he drops the camera on the bed and crawls forward to kneel between Steve's legs, slipping the button of his jeans and pulling his zipper down as he does so, and Jesus it feels good to free his cock from the tight boxer briefs, to get his hand on it and grip himself firmly and jerk off... 

Steve's still watching him, but the grin's gone now, his lips are parted and he's breathing heavy and the look in his eyes is hot and hungry and full of _want_. It twists something in Danny's gut, something dark and powerful and full of lust and need and it only takes a few strokes before he's coming, shooting his load all over Steve's abs and balls and softening cock, marking him up over everyone else's come, and it's fucking _perfect_. 

He milks the last drops from his cock and then sits back on his heels, tucking himself away neatly and quickly and fastening his jeans before he dares to look up at Steve. Steve stretches like a cat under his gaze, flexing his muscles this way and that as he does so. "Fuck, Danny..." and yeah, fuck, Danny wishes he had his teenage reaction time because when Steve looks like that Danny wants to do bad, dirty things to him... lots of very bad and very dirty things... 

But Danny's not a teenager any more, and Adam and Charlie are still here, so he'll have to behave himself. 

He hears the shower shut off in the next room. Steve hears it too. "Hold that thought," he says to Danny as he rolls off the bed, dragging a hand across his belly and grimacing at the stickiness. "So," he says, "How about dinner later?" And now the grin is back, lascivious and filthy and directed at Danny, and that's really not helping. "We could have dinner and then maybe afterwards we could take a look at the shots you took today, see if any of them inspire your professional creativity..." 

Danny swallows hard. "Shower, you animal," he says, trying to sound stern, but he can feel the grin spreading across his own face, he can't stop it. "Get cleaned up, buy me dinner, and then we'll see how creative I can be..." 

"Promises, promises, Danny... if I'm buying dinner I'll expect good value for my money" Steve says, flashing a final wide and wicked smile over his shoulder as he heads for the shower, and he'll be the death of Danny, he really will. 

But then, Danny can't say he cares all that much, because what a hell of a way to go...


End file.
